cawfandomcom-20200216-history
XGWL Title History
Here is the list of title in the XGWL as of 4/24/2012 = Current XGWL Championships = Current champs in BOLD XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship 1st known as the XGWL Ultimate title, then the XGW Ultimate title, and now, It's the XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship. The title design is that of a spinner that is of Platinum design encrusted with Diamonds. Only the elite of XGWL are eligible to compete for this title. The title was introduced on 7/23/2007 on the Premiere Episode of XGWL. The title was crowned at XGWL's 1st CPV: In Da House on 8/19/2007 when XtremeTony defeated Sherman in the Main Event. The title changed hands at Paid In FULL on 11/11/2007 when Karnage defeated XtremeTony in controversial fashion. At All Eyes On Me, Jon Pryor defeated Karnage at All Eyes on Me. At Spring Breakout, XtremeTony re-gained the XGW Ultimate title. With 2 consecutive Transitional Chmpions, Karnage is enjoying his 2nd title reign, and has successfully defended his title at In Da House II. Karnage will be set to defend his title on XGW Charged Ep 35 Against El Toro Extremo. At Paid In Full 2008, Exodecai became the Ultimate Champion. Then Sky defeated Exodecai at Thug Life 2009 to become; however, Exodecai won a rematch on XGWL Charged Ep45 to regain the Ultimate title, and has been able to successfully defend his title at Malicious Intent. Exodecai is the longest reigning champion for any title in XGWL History. And with the win by Jothathen Magnum at Global Warning, made him the 8th person to hold the XGWL Ultimate title. At In Da House 4, The Great D won the Ultimate title, and bcame the 9th person to hold the title. on Charged Ep70, Exodecai is the 1st to win the XGWL Ultimate Champion for a 3rd time. At Thug Life 2011, XtremeTony was able to win the XGWL Ultimate Championship, and going the longest time in bewteen championship reigns. The Ultimate title is the highest prestige title in XGWL's Heavyweight Division & highest overall in XGWL. XGWL Professional Championship The 2nd Biggest Singles title in the XGWL. The title design is that of spinner with gold & silver. The championship was won by James "Lionheart" Florence by defeating The Great D. At Hybrid Haven, Lionheart lost to Jon Pryor. Then at Paid In FULL, El Toro Extremo won the title in an Elimination Chamber Match. Jonathen Magnum defeated El Toro Extremo at All Eyes On Me. Then The Great D defeated Johnathen Magnum on XGW Fusion Ep 32, but only held the title for a short amount of time when Harbor Light defeated The Great D at Operation Freedom. In a surprise faction, Magnum cashed in his rematch clause and defeated Harbor Light. After that, a rising star in XGWL won the title at Paid In Full 2008 named Apollo. After Chad Miller won the Pro title, it made him the biggest Champion in XGWL. After that, The Great D won the title back, and now is the 1st to hold the Pro Championship 3 times. The Pro championship is the 2nd highest prestige title in XGWL's Heavyweight Division XGWL Tag Team Championship The XGWL's tag team title division is a great division. The title design is that of a spinner w/ Gold. The division is filled with a great amount of Tag Teams and brings great prestige. The Team of Exodecai & Zodiack have held the title the longest on their 1st title reign, until Slash & Sherman broke that record. Team 619 became the 1st team to win the Tag Team Championships for a 4th time. &= Team Deutschland consists of Patrick Hamburgh, Paul Berlin & Richie Stein & the Freebird rule was in effect when they held the title in their 1st title reign. XGWL Women's World Championship Formerly known as the XGWL Lady Pro title. TheWomen's title is exclusive to the Women's Division. The design is that of a spinner w/ Platinum & a feminine touch. Sarah Warfield has been the most dominant Women's Champion in XGWL. Holding the title for a record of 277 days. Longer than any other champion in XGWL History, until Exodecai overpassed that reign for 298 Days holding the XGWL Ultimate Championship. At Thug Life 2009 Gia Antonelli defeated Sarah Warfield in what was a true clash of the titans to become the 7th Woman to hold the XGWL Women's Championship. XGWL Women's Tag Team Champions The XGWL Womens' Tag Team Champions were created due to a high demand for the title by the XGWL fans, and the deep Women's Division that has enough competitors to add another title to the XGWL women's division. XGWL Pure Championship The XGWL Pure Championship is the newest title to be added to XGWL. It is the 3rd highest singles title in XGWL. 1st won by Tommy Kazarian at Thug Life 2010. = Defunct XGWL Championships = XGWL Crucero Championship The XGWL Crucero Title had a strict Weight Limit of 220 lbs. The Cruceros always deliver a fast-paced match every time they step in the ring. There have been 8 Different title holders for the Crucero title, and Danny Jackpot has been the longest reigning Crucero Champion. On XGWL Wolrdwide Ep34, Packrat James won the title in a controversial fashion. At Malicious Intent, Packrat James won the Pure Championship from Tommy Kazarian to Unify the Crucero & Pure Championships & Retiring the Crucero title. = Championship Interesting Facts = Here are some interesting facts about the XGWL titles *'Sherman' is the 1st person in XGWL to hold 3 different titles in XGWL (Crucero, Pro & Tag Team) *'"Mackin 2 Da MAX" Richard' has the most title reigns with 6 (4 Tag Teams & 2 Cruceros) *'Dragon Boy' has the 2nd most title reigns in XGWL with 5 (4 Crucero & 1 Pro) *'Tammy' has the most title reigns in the women's division with 4 reigns as the Women's Champion *'Thug Life 2009' has has the most title changed in 1 show with 5. Malicious Intent 2011 tied that record with 5 title changes. *'Tommy Kazarian' is the XGWL 1st wrestler to win a title from another CAW show while in XGWL in capturing the SEA US title at In Da House 3 *'Gia Antonelli' & Alexis Vixen simunatiously became the 1st ever female grand slam champions in XGWL winning the Women's Tag Team Champions, and their previous respective reigns as Women's Champion on XGWL Charged Ep68 *'Johnathen Magnum' is the 1st to hold 3 different singles titles in XGWL (Pure, Pro & Uiltimate) *Johnathen Magnum is also the fastest to win a championship in XGWL debuting in Feb 2008 and winning the XGWL Pro Championship in March 2008. Category:XGWL Category:CAW Category:Championship Category:Title History Category:Championships in CAW Category:World Championships in CAW Category:Women's Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW